hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5324 (19th December 2019)
Summary Plot Liam confronts James and Grace. Mitchell is nervous about telling his family the secret. Jack interrupts Breda from going to see Sylver to show her a Christmas surprise. Liam stops himself from saying that he still loves Mercedes but Grace realises anyway. They ask Liam what he's going to do. Liam says that they're going to explain then he will decide. Jack tells Breda that they should move to Portugal. Mitchell prepares to tell Martine the truth but backs out when Walter interrupts. Breda tells Jack that she still has so much to do in Hollyoaks. Bobby returns to The Dog, but only to get clothes. Mercedes asks Sylver to give a present from her to Bobby on Christmas Day. He reluctantly does so. When they leave, Mercedes shouts for everyone to get out and bursts into tears. Grace explains her motive, she says it was for Liam. They soon argue about the hit-and-run. Liam assumes James got involved as justice for Harry, but James says that it wasn't. Sienna is excited about today being the first day that Liberty can do a pregnancy test. They convince her to calm down a little and wait a bit longer. James tells Liam that he helped Grace shoot Mercedes in a fit of rage, for "good old Grade A revenge". Liam tells them if he keeps their secret, he's as guilty as them, but James points out that he already is. James blames Liam for everything and Liam snaps, throwing a mug before breaking down in tears. Scott finds an upset Mitchell. Mitchell panics because he lost the photo strip. Scott rejects Mitchell and tells him that he doesn't know if he can be with Mitchell anymore. Liam admits to Grace and James that he left Mercedes, believing that he would be suspect number one. Liam tries to convince them to confess to the police, and that he's going to tell Mercedes. Goldie is pleased to see Sylver but Sylver snaps at her and Breda. Breda decides to take action against Mercedes. Grace and James try to talk Liam out of telling Mercedes. Sienna tells Liberty that she can't wait for the result, but Liberty tells her that she said no and throws it in the bin. She snaps at Sienna and runs off. Breda vows to put an end to Mercedes once in for all, but Tony helps her realise that Mercedes needs to live. Liam visits Mercedes and admits that he still loves her. He asks if she loved him and she says yes, and that she still does. She unintentionally makes him see that he'll be second best, but tells him that he could be her future instead of Sylver. James turns up suddenly and James makes Liam choose between them. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019